The Survey
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri already knew that he loved Wolfram... He was just too stubborn to believe that it was alright for them to be together! Stuck in his room, he had an idea! Read to find out what the idea is... Yuuram. One-shot. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Yay! Today's my birthday! I'm celebrating by posting a story! I hope you like this one!

* * *

The Survey

In his room, a double-black, at the age of 17, was pacing back and forth with his hands firmly placed on his back. His head was tilted down with expressions turning from happiness to troublesome and from excited to doubtful. Something was really troubling this double-black, and judging by the way he acts now, it wasn't just an ordinary problem... A few minutes of more pacing back and forth later, this double-black named Yuri Shibuya sat down on the bed with this problem of his still not solved... His hands burying his face and a groan escaping his mouth, he can't take this pressure.

"I know that I love that spoiled brat... But, what will people think if I introduce _him_ as my_ lover_?" Yuri said and lied down his bed.

With hands removed from his face, he stared at the ceiling with several images of him and the blonde called Wolfram Von Bielefeld together flash through his mind. He closed his eyes. There was a heavy feeling stuck in his chest. It was guilt and it was eating him... He wanted things to be less complicated as it is now... But, it was indeed troublesome to know that you can't defend your feelings towards the one you love, troublesome indeed... He wished that the solution to all his problems would just pop up right at that moment. He looked at his right and found a picture he had framed many a night ago. The picture was about Wolfram and he having a fight using pillows, in other words, they were having a pillow fight. It was a stolen picture (1) photographed by Murata. It did cost him some yen in bribing Murata for the photo, along with its other copies. And well, in his opinion, it was worth it... Now, it is in a black frame with black vine like things on the upper right and lower left, cornered with green plastic (or maybe real gems) beads forming leaves, the photo stood with pride and elegance. He smiled despite his deep disappointed with himself; looking at that photo always made him smile, no matter what was happening to the world. He took it, along with its frame, and looked closely at the scene. As usual, Wolfram was wearing the pink nightgown he gave him as a 'reinstatement of their engagement', as the blonde would call it. Happy thought and events clouded his mind, making him forget of the current 'dilemma' he was in a few second ago. Suddenly, an idea _did_ pop up in his mind that could both solve his problem and make him look like a very desperate young man trying to push his relationship with another boy and the fact that he was not gay. He leapt out of bed to look for a clipboard, scratch paper and a pen. He's going to have a survey! Now, it depends on who'll agree and who'll disagree with their relationship. Oh, he hoped there were more people who'll agree... Now with the materials needed for the survey were on the desk, he placed the paper on the clip board and drew on vertical line on the center with his pen and a horizontal one on the upper part of the paper, intersecting the vertical line. He put the Japanese symbols for 'agree' on the left side, on top of the horizontal line and 'disagree' on the right. This will serve as a tally sheet. With the clip board, picture and pen in hand, he set out on an asking spree...

"Yu-chan, be sure to be back before supper!" Jenifer called from the kitchen.

"I will!" Yuri said as he rushed off to the door.

With determination to serve as his fuel, he eagerly searched for people to ask. Thinking wasn't Yuri's specialty, which lead him to a construction site, then to a front door to a gangster's hideout, then to other places he wasn't supposed to be. In return, all the mishaps took a whole hour of his precious time. He knew that he had to come up with a way to ask the right people... He went to a crowded place, but everyone he asked was way too busy to answer a single question. Looking from left to right for people to ask, not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped a person. The two fell on the ground with their things scattered everywhere. Yuri immediately picked up all the things he could and stood up.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to run into you..." Yuri apologized as he bowed down and offered the things he picked up.

He heard a chuckle... It was more like a giggle... He looked at the person he has bumped. It was a girl and she was looking at the framed photograph with sheer amusement written all over her face. Her attention was diverted from the photo to the owner of the said photo. Olive green eyes looked at Yuri with a matching smile on her face.

"Here you go... You dropped these..." She gave the framed photograph and the clip board to the double-black placing it on top of the books he was carrying. "Oh, don't worry... It's not entirely your fault. I was running intentionally without looking at where I was going."

The girl with shoulder length blue hair took the books from Yuri's hands. Yuri got the photo and clip board that was on top of the pile of books and the pan that was still on the ground.

"Oh, how rude of me not to tell you my name...? Hello, I'm Elaine; you can call me Eli, if you want." Eli said cheerfully.

"I'm Yuri... Say, is it alright if you will participate in the survey I'm working on...? Don't worry, it's not illegal or school related! It's kind of a personal matter... So, will you answer the question I have?" Yuri asked all too quickly that most people wouldn't be able to catch on; his face was red as he imagined the blonde scolding him about flirting.

"Well, you are making it suspicious by saying it is not illegal..." Eli gave him a grin. "Fire it away... I can only wonder what you're going to ask me..."

"Well... You see... This guy in the picture is, well... How do I put this...? He's my male fiancé. I was wondering... How should I say this...?" Yuri was making sure to avoid any kind of eye contact and scratched the back of his head. "Do we look good together as a couple?"

"I knew that guy was a man!" Eli said triumphantly with a matching fist in the air stance. "Don't fret about it! You guys look good together... I know I support girl-to-boy relationships, but I wouldn't think twice about you two!"

"Do... Do you really mean that?" Yuri asked in total shock.

"Of course, I do!" Eli gave him a smile and thumbs up. "Anyways, I have to go... I need to make a three paged report about the Law of Reciprocal... So, do you want my cell number so that we'll have to know more about each other?"

"No, thanks, I already have given my full attention to the blonde named Wolfram..."

"Oh... Well, alright then... I hope I was able to help!" Eli said as she walked away.

Yuri looked at his tally sheet and gave one point for 'Agree'. Now, onto the next one! Yuri began the interrogation again. As if by magic, all the answers fell on 'Agree'. He emphasized that they were, indeed, both boys, and yet, they still vote for 'Agree'. Near a dark alley, he leaned onto a wall of a coffee shop to tally the results. He shook his head... The results were very clear... If there was a ratio between agree and disagree, it would be: 24:0. He sighed; he can't believe that he still can't believe that it was alright to be with Wolfram. He knew that he was just plain too shallow to understand this...

"Come back here!"

"Stop right there!"

Yuri heard voices shouting from the dark alley, there was a man dressed in all black who was running. He was a thief; there was no doubt about it... Surprisingly, he stopped to look at the photo Yuri was holding. He dropped the stolen bag and made a thinking pose with a hand on his chin and the other tucked behind him. Slowly, the police officer snuck behind the thief and Yuri to be quiet through hand gestures. An old woman got her bag from the thief's side. Yuri helplessly watched them.

"That one's a blonde beauty..." The thief mumbled. "Though, you two look good together... There's no doubt about that!"

"Thank you for the answer..." Yuri calmly said, and then the impatient old lady made the thief see stars with the same bag he stole earlier; ironic, isn't it?

"Well, that's one less free criminal in the whole of Japan..." The police officer muttered as he cuffed the man who wasn't really seeing stars, but seeing Wolfram's face circling him.

"How could I thank you, young man?" The old lady turned to Yuri.

"I don't need anything, really, ma'am. I think answering one question would be enough payment." Yuri said and showed the old lady the picture the thief was musing over just a while ago... "I'm having a dilemma... And to put things short, I want to know, in your opinion, if we look good together...as a couple..."

"What are you doing here, sonny, if you already know the answer? Remember, love has no boundaries... I've gotten that from experience... If you can't deicide now, just be sure that you won't be too late; promise me that..."

The police officer leaned closer to see what the thing the two were fussing about was.

"I agree with the lady, boy." He said and went away with the criminal.

"I promise..." Yuri said without hesitation.

The lady caught up with the officer and Yuri headed to the park. Thankful that he has spare change in his pocket, he inserted ten yen coins and punched the numerical code for him to get a soda. Once he got the drink from the slot, he made his way to the nearest vacant bench. The park was full of couples and the children were chasing each one another around the fountain. He smiled at the sight and thought if male Mazokus could give birth... Günter only told him about the history of the other 25 rulers of Shin Makoku (the adviser made him research about Lady Celli's term by interrogating the person herself), etiquette, greetings, but not the male Mazoku anatomy. According to him, it was similar with the human anatomy and there were only a few differences between the two and that he was too young to know about its truths... It made him wonder if having an offspring with Wolfram was possible... An image of a very furious Wolfram came to mind; he was angrily complaining why _he_ was the mother and not the wimp... He chuckled silently as another image appeared. It was about Wolfram holding the bundle of joy in his arms which turned out to be an exact replica of his current fiancé. He didn't like the idea of their first born not to have none of his own characteristics shown within him or her... He was brought out of his thoughts when the wooden bench he was sitting on creaked. He looked at the person sitting beside him and mentally gulped. The guy was big and his meaty arms were covered with tattoos. He looked like an American, and maybe, he is due to his golden brown shoulder length hair. He wore a red bandana on his head that had an image of a skull and cross bones on it. He was wearing and sleeveless maong vest with a white shirt, sculpting his muscles, and pants. He had a bottle of beer in hand and he noticed Yuri staring at him. His blue eyes trailed off to what Yuri was holding and saw the picture that made him stare at it without the ability to take his eyes off the person in the pink nightgown.

Yuri tensed when the motor-cycle-gang-leader like person looked at him and wriggled uncomfortably on his seat. Seeing that the man averted his gaze from him, he felt more relieved. Though, seeing that the man was staring lustfully at what he thought at the moment was his fiancé wasn't appealing nor to be liked...

"Excuse me, sir. Since I've noticed that you have seen the picture of _**my fiancé**_ and I would you be so kind to participate in a survey?" Yuri asked with the fakest, yet seemed to be real, smile he could muster.

There was no way he'll let anyone look at _his_ fiancé like that. Only _he_, the one and only betrothed to Wolfram Von Bielefeld, could do that; and only _he_ has the permission to do that. Yuri's expression lightened up with the realization that he has a possessive side when it came to the blonde. He was happy with the way he talked to the biker... He was able to claim that the blonde was his. He was happy to know that he could be that possessive when it came to the blonde. The biker dude looked at him and smiled.

"I see you're a pretty lucky fellow to have a blonde like that sleep in the same bed as you..." The guy replied, not really answering Yuri's question.

"Thank you; that is kind of you to say so..." Yuri said; not to be rude. "So, would you participate in the survey?"

"You didn't have to ask... It's a yes. I'll give you some advice... Follow your heart. Like the way I did..." The biker rose from his seat and put on his shades. "Good luck in that survey of yours."

The biker saluted with two fingers and rode off with his most trusted motor cycle. He sighed; he thought he would be crushed by that man. Even before Yuri could put another point to the 'Agree' column, there was a girl with black hair and brown eyes leaned close to his face.

"Can you help me, please...?" She asked and jumped back as Yuri lifted his head. "I saw you asking people around... It seems you had luck... But, I didn't have luck with mine..."

"What exactly do you want me-?"

"Fill in my survey and I'll fill yours! Please do it for me! I need 50 people to sign that and no one here would want to participate!" The mysterious girl handed Yuri a clipboard that had about 50 pages and a pen.

"Okay..." Yuri got the clip board and handed his with the picture to the girl.

Yuri skimmed through the pages until he found a blank one. The questions made Yuri queasy.

Number one states: What do you like more? Hetero or Homo?

Number two states: Which id better? Yaoi or Yuri?

Number three states: If you would be the one to choose, would you be seme or uke?

Number four states: What is your favourite yaoi/yuri manga, show or website?

And the other questions were about those things... The thing that made more insecure was that he should fill up his _full_ name, address, e-mail and cell phone number... His left eye twitched. He looked up to file a complaint when the girl squealed.

"You two are so cute together! What are your names?" She asked excitedly.

"Mine's Yuri and the blonde over there's Wolfram..." Yuri answered slowly, befuddled.

"RiAm...No...Could it be Wolfri? No... Ah, it's Yuuram!" She said and jumped up and down for finding a great name for the couple, clutching the photo close to her chest.

"Oh, I have to go, bye!" She grabbed her clip board and returned Yuri's and the picture.

She ran off without knowing that it wasn't filled up. Yuri sighed; even if he called her, what's the use of answering those questions untruthfully to avoid humiliation? Yuri frowned and thought why does it have to be him? He knew that he was the reason why his relationship with Wolfram wasn't progressing. Maybe he should believe more in himself and his abilities. He knew all too well that he wasn't perfect. He had been, in fact, the factor that has been making him have so little faith in himself, and he has to throw his stubbornness into the mix. He has people saying and agreeing that he should make a move right here, right now. Even though, he knew this, he was still on the bench, sipping soda and pondering what to do at the moment.

"What am I still doing here?" He has finally figured out what to do. "I shouldn't stay here doing nothing! I should go to him and tell him what I truly feel!"

"That was what we were thinking!" The people in the park shouted all in unison.

It seemed that everyone the in the park were the people he interrogated earlier. Surprised, he let go of the can he was holding and was about to rush when...

"Hey, no littering! Pick that up!" The people scolded, even the children.

Yuri picked up the can and threw it in the proper place to put trash, the public trash can... He immediately proceeded to his house and into the bath tub he jumped to transport himself back to his country.

* * *

Wolfram hummed to himself a tune he had heard on the television when he visited Earth a few months ago... He made his way to the baths after a long, hard day training his troops with a new fire element move... All he wanted to do was dip in the hot waters the baths were offering him to do and clear his mind with the troubles of the day. He headed into the room he shared with his fiancé. He looked at the fairly inviting bed and found himself hallucinating about a sleeping Yuri. He put on a faint smile. He couldn't help but think of that wimp of his... He wondered when he'll be back if his feelings will be returned by the double-black his own... That was quite selfish of him... To start off, he didn't know if Yuri actually liked the idea of seeing him all the time... He knew that Yuri didn't appreciate the thought of him dressing up in a night gown, and yet, he hasn't considered it... There are many things that he knew he did that might've turned Yuri away from him, but he would like to test if Yuri would love him even with a bratty attitude of his. He shook his head for he knew he shouldn't waste time thinking about these things now and grabbed the towel on the edge of the bed. He knew this in the baths; he stripped down and slipped into the hot water that made his skin feel small needles prickling him... After a while of getting used to the temperature of the water he was in, he began to relax himself... He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling the water was giving him. His eyes snapped open when he felt the water swirling around him. Something or someone has gotten hold of him...

"Get your perverted hands off me!" He shouted.

A black haired half demon raised his head and sealed off the blonde's lips to prevent anymore protests. Wolfram was utterly shocked. His green eyes looked directly at Yuri's closed ones. No matter how hot the water was; Wolfram's body froze right at that moment, enabling him to notice Yuri's efforts in trying to make this kiss memorable... A few more seconds later, Yuri pulled back and opened his eyes, panting. He did just held his breath the moment he jumped in the tub to go all the way back to Shin Makoku and, not to mention, did his very best to please the blonde...

"I want you to know that... I love you... I've known this for quite some time now... But you know me... I was kind of too stubborn to admit it." Yuri said and smiled at the owner of those emerald green eyes staring at him with shock written all over them with the double-black's hand at the back of the double-black's head. "I hope I wasn't _that_ stubborn that you waited so long which made you want to get rid of me!"

"Don't worry about it... I know that you know that I'm impatient... But, you know that I'll muster up all the patience I could come with just to wait for you..." Wolfram said and pinched Yuri's cheek gently. "I love you too..."

Wolfram released his grip onto Yuri's cheek and hugged him. On the water, the picture frame, along with the unharmed picture within it, was passing by afloat and caught Wolfram's eye. Once they parted, Wolfram took the picture with a smile plastered on his face.

"I never knew that this was taken..." Wolfram said. "And, you even put it in a frame..."

"Well, that's because it's special to me..." Yuri said and kissed Wolfram on the cheek, followed by a peck on the lips.

"Take off your clothes so I can scrub your back."

"Are you thinking of something I should think twice about?"

"Does that explain the survey you've been up to?"

"How did you know?" Yuri exclaimed.

Wolfram fished out a clip board that was innocently passing by and gave it to Yuri.

"You don't have to worry about _that_ now... Like I said, I'll wait for you until you're ready..." Wolfram whispered to Yuri's ear. "Now, just take your clothes off so I could scrub your back..."

Yuri saw a sly smile on his fiancé's face that made it hard for him to believe Wolfram... Then, he thought more about it and told himself that Wolfram has no intention other scrubbing his back... He did what he was told obediently and placed the soaked clothes on the floor.

"I'll scrub your back first..." Yuri said as he grabbed a wash cloth."I'm glad I have you..."

It just proves that surveys are meaningless unless you're not too stubborn to believe in them...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review... Count it as a birthday present!


End file.
